Air Drop
by DaLadyofSouls
Summary: She was an alien princess, exiled by her wicked mother. He was a reluctant Decepticon, looking for a way to save his family. Together they might just stand a chance.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any transformers characters, only my oc's. Transformers are property of Hasbro etc. I'm not making any money off this, just having fun! Any resemblence to person's living or dead is purely coincidental.

 **A/N:** This is my first attempt at Transformers fanfiction, so please be kind. This story is AU, from a mixture of continuities.

 **WARNING:** This story contains some dark themes and may be triggering to those with PTSD.

* * *

aaa

 **Prologue**

I went to bed as usual around midnight. I'd been alternating between the antics of my two ginger kittens, who were roughhousing on the floor, and fanfic nets latest Transformers story.

I'm a huge scifi buff, but thats because I have a secret...

aaa

 **Flashback**

Two adult human males shuffle a small human-looking child into the laboratory. The child is thin and malnourished, perhaps four or five years old. The men roughly drag her into a large wire crate, before turning to argue with the scientist in charge.

"Lady Raewyn needs the child to disappear. That brat is the only thing standing between her Ladyship, and three billion pounds of cold hard cash." Redd said, bemused at his mistress's love of the high life.

"What do I care about Her Majesty's pet aliens?" Dr Elden grumbled, as he continued to work.

"We dispatched the Alien, but his adopted daughter survived. We've used the girl's dead twin to convince the authorities that the child is dead, so Lady Raewyn can inherit, but this alien brat can't be killed. It just turns into a ball of energy and turns back into a living child again!" Johnson explained.

"We need you to use the captured Space Bridge to remove the child from this dimension permanently." Redd added smugly.

"Well, if you don't care whether the child lives then that's easily fixed." Dr Elden replied.

Dr Elden quickly programmes in a set of co-ordinates that in theory should send the child to a parallel universe. Redd and Johnson quickly strip the child of her designer clothes and priceless jewellery, before tying her hands and feet together.

The mad doctor opens the portal in a swirling mass of green energy, before Redd and Johnson pitch the naked child into the portal. The portal is closed after three seconds and the scientist begins to write his notes.

While his back is turned, Johnson puts a hollowpoint in the base of his skull.

aaa

 **Present**

As I settled in my worn excuse for a bed, I thought back on the last thirty-five years I had spent in this parallel universe.

I had been taken in by a pair of alcholics, who passed me off as their granddaughter. They had been paid for years to care for me before their neglect came to the welfare department's attention, and I was made a ward of the state.

Numerous foster homes later, I finally aged out of the system. I married the first guy to show me any attention, and spent the next ten years in a waking nightmare, before I finally fled domestic violence hell.

In the twelve years since then, I'd gotten a divorce, sued the state for the abuses I'd suffered in their 'care', and finally brought my own postage stamp sized patch of paradise. Ok, so I lived in a plywood cabin, with a longdrop outhouse, a single outside cold tap, and only enough solar power to power my tablet and phone, but it was all mine.

I'd had amnesia when I first arrived, something that was encouraged by my 'Grandparents'. It had only been in the last twenty years that my memory had been restored. Not that it helped much. I could not get the required energy I needed to sparkform, which had severely hampered my natural healing ability. My body was slowly failing as I aged.

My race were primarily beings of energy, we could fleshform, but it was unnatural to remain in fleshform for extended periods. Lack of the correct energy type had forced me into keeping the human form my adopted father had helped me form as a young child when we were on Earth as he had been the Ava'ri ambassador to my natural version of Earth.

His murder, along with the holocaust of the rest of the Ava'ri refugees left only my natural mother, and all the resources and wealth we had brought with us to our new home. She had murdered her entire people so she could live like a human rockstar. My twin sister had died because she had not yet learnt how to shift form by herself. I had lived but only just.

I finally fell asleep only to be woken by a falling sensation...


	2. Falling

**Disclaimers and warnings:**

See first chapter.

 **A/N:** Sorry if Knockout is a little OOC, I wanted to get my story idea out while its still in my head. I'll go back later to fix any flaws in characterization , grammer and spelling etc.

* * *

aaa

 **Falling**

It only took seconds for me to realise two things. Firstly that I was awake and actually falling, and secondly that I could finally draw the required energy to sparkform. Needless to say thats promptly what I did, before reforming myself with large feathered wings.

Flying was a bit awkward, but I was at least 40,000 feet above ground level, so I managed to mostly figure it out before I collided with a burning mass of metal I hadn't noticed. How do you miss that do you ask? Well you try learning to fly at 40,000 feet for the first time, and see how good you are at spotting stuff behind you in a howling gale!

The pain was excruciating, I drew in every bit of energy I could, then sparkformed again. Whatever was in that lump of metal had a spark. I drew myself into the other spark and waited for impact.

aaa

 **Knockout**

'Primus! what the frag did I hit?' I asked myself within my pod, nanoklicks before I felt the strangest sensation.

It was like I was suddenly a fleshy femme! I had all manner of odd memories of worlds I had never visited, beings I had never met.

Once the initial blast of strange memories abated, my own logic centres tried to convince me that I had sparkmerged with a femme, which is ludicrous under the circumstances. But then so is my rapidly declining energon levels, mixed with my rapidly approaching processor overload.

I didn't have long to speculate as I hit the water.

aaa

I onlined after my overload to find myself waist-deep in brown goo.

'Primus really must hate Decepticons,' I thought to myself as I hauled myself out of what appeared to have been a large pond. It absolutely reeked, I did a quick scan on the composition and wished I hadn't. 78% water and 12% mammalian faeces. There was another pond nearby that scanned as 32% water and 68% faeces, so I suppose I was slightly fortunate.

I walked quietly to the nearest structure. A grey mass of metal and concrete. I was just scanning for a clean water or solvent source to clean myself off with, when my femme hitchhiker made her appearance. I felt my chestplates open, and the foreign spark leave of its own accord. It hovered for a moment, before spreading and forming itself into a young fleshling.

"Um...Hi!" The fleshling spoke nervously, as she tried to cover her nakedness with her ankle-length brunette hair.

"How are you able to tranform into a fleshy?, and where youngling, is your frame?" I asked her curiously. The femme had just given me the best overload I'd had in vorns, so I was hoping she'd stick around.

"Um... I'm an Ava'ri from A'scen'a so we aren't allowed frames. Um... Only Cybertronians use frames anyway." The femme replied.

"Well my dear, I am a Cybertronian." I told her, finally having located the water and solvents.

The femme made quick work of reconstituting the solvents into the water and quickly had my frame free of organic matter. I watched as she also cleaned her fleshy form, before donning a covering of plant fibres.

"This world looks to be a parallel universe to the one I came from, so hopefully that will help us survive here." She said softly as she put all the things we had used back in their rightful places.

A part of me wanted to chastise the femme for presuming that we would stick together, but my spike, and my spark (mostly my spike) were telling me to keep her around as long as I could conveniently do so. After all, a mech has needs!

We quiety crept to another large structure, which I was pleased to see contained more than two dozen land vehicles in various stages of repair. I quickly looked up the specs for each vehicle, settling on the Aston Martin Vanquish. A few more quick searches through the earthlings 'Internet', and I had an appropriate holoform and local dialect to match.

The femme seemed amused as I explained what I was doing to her.

"Can I make a suggestion?", she asked, in English

"The depends my dear," I reponded in the same language, as I straightened my electric pink shirt.

"You might want to change the colour of the shirt. Wearing a pink shirt around humans is likely to lose the respect of most human males, and many females. You might want to do an internet search on colour co-ordination or colour styling for fashion. That shade of pink clashes horribly with your hair. " The femme advised, looking genuinely concerned about my fashion choices.

I glared at her, as I did as she advised. I also did a wider search on the appropriate fashions for 'real men'. In the end I settled for a pair of Taupe chinos, and a pale blue checked shirt, with a beige pullover draped around my shoulders. I'd lightened my hair colour to a strawberry blonde, neatly trimmed at the back and sides.

"Now all my holoform needs is a name," I smugly told her. "What do you think suits?"

"Well what occupation are you going to tell people you do?" She asked.

"Medic," I replied.

"Um...ok... so what is your actual name?" She queried.

"Knockout, yours?"

"Um...The humans in my last dimension called me Elizabeth," The femme looked sheepish. "Knox is a common enough surname, and I think you look a little bit like Jamie Oliver, so how about we tell people your name is 'Dr Oliver James Knox'. It has a nice ring to it, and um...it kinda suits the car you've become as well..."

"It will do" I responded, quickly signalling Elizabeth to get into my alt mode.

We barely managed to get to the road before an angry human was shouting for all to hear about his stolen car. Once we hit the main highway (I'd set programs to look up the local laws, financial systems, and etiquette, as well as femme fashion and local maps), I directed us to the nearest city, to aquire new coverings for the femme.

aaa

 **Elizabeth**

I was pretty impressed by Knockout. I'd only ever met one other cybertronian, and that was a mech called Thundercracker, who was sent to ask the Intergalactic Judicial Council (IJC) to rule against the Autobots for destroying their planet Cybertron.

The IJC meet on the planet H'vaan, and my adoptive father, who was the "Protector of the Darkness" (Surpreme Space Marshall). I'd been maybe two and a half years old when I got seperated from my nanny. Thundercracker had found me about to be eaten by some homeless h'vaani. He'd saved my life, and returned me to my father.

They'd talked about Cybertron, and its long wartorn history, with me quietly tucked under at nearby table. I'd listened as Father taught Thundercracker how to fleshform, as Cybertronians usually find organic forms repulsive, even if they are capable of becoming one. In order to meet the IJC, Thundercracker was not allowed his mech frame inside the court buildings, so being able to fleshform was vital to his planet's woes being heard.

aaa

The shopping centre Knockout took me to was huge. Because of his need to stay close to his frame we only visited the stores closest to the carpark, but we still managed to get two large suitcases full of clothing, and other travel essentials for me.

I told Knockout the story about Thundercracker, and he asked if I could show him how to fleshform, as it would be handy as an escape plan if his frame ever became to damaged to live in. As a precaution I'd also grabbed some male trackpants and hoodie, plus male toiletries, so that if Knockout needed to fleshform, he would have basic clothes etc.

I noticed as Knockout drove out of the city that there were billboards asking people to call if they saw aliens. It looked serious, which had me worried.

aaa

 **Knockout**

Elizabeth looked anxious as we passed the Cemetery wind billboards. I did a search on them, and it looked like I had chosen the wrong time to arrive on this miserable hunk of dirt. Oh well nothing for it I suppose. I'll try and just have to infiltrate humanity and lay low for a while. I done it before on other worlds, so it wouldn't be difficult.

I booked us into a nice motel under the names Dr Oliver and Mrs Elizabeth Knox. I'd been busy during the drive hacking the local government to create identities for both of us.

After Elizabeth went into recharge, I tinted my windows and tried to fleshform myself. It was almost dawn before I finally suceeded. I'd managed to make my fleshform look like my holoform, I'd also managed to modify the Doctor's bag I'd brought to contain a very large subspace, which I placed all my cybertronian medical gear in, along with the human medical supplies I had purchased.

I'd set my frame to drive manually, which enabled my fleshform 'Oliver' to drive to a food place called McDonalds and order two breakfasts.

I had just brought in my medical bag and the food, when all pit broke loose outside...

aaa

* * *

 **Authour's Notes:**

In my headcannon sparks can move through solid objects unless they are specifically shielded from them.

The lack of obvious POV changes has been intentional up to this point. Future POV will be noted.

Yes, I know I'm a mean author, landing Knockout in a Dairy farm effluent pond. But its too funny not to try once!

Their initial conversation is in the Universal Trade Tongue of the Ava'ri rather than Cybertronian. Its the language of the educated, merchants, and diplomats. Any bot above a menial drone would have that language pack installed for practical reasons.


	3. Foul Wind

**Disclaimers Warnings:**

See chapter one. In addition, this chapter contains mentions of torture and adult situations.

 **AAndaa's Notes:** This story is set two years after the third movie.

* * *

aaa

 **Cemetery Wind**

Agent Roberts watched wearily out of the window of his SUV as he sipped his now cold coffee. This was the third report of a red Aston Martin he'd been asked to look at. His partner Agent Ross, discretely scanned the car outside the Rockford Mac Donald's, getting a confirmation. Roberts slugged back the rest of his tasteless brew, before tailing the car to the local 'Happiness Inn' while Ross called their boss for backup.

Roberts watched as a thin, red-haired man in his early thirties dragged a large, old fashioned doctor's bag, and two 'Big Breakfasts' into a downstairs motel unit. The Boss signalled for him and Ross to cover the rear of the unit, while the rest got ready to terminate the Decepticon.

It was almost a bit of an anticlimax really. The robot didn't fight back at all. Agent's Minnelli and Elliot grabbed the couple, who were bewildered about their brand new car being a robot.

aaa

Minnelli had loaded up the couple for questioning, and driven out of the carpark when the robot finally did something. It blew itself up, taking the Boss, Agent Elliot, and another three agents that Roberts didn't know the names of yet. Whatever it used melted the entire robot to slag metal.

aaa

Agent Minelli was livid, and really took it out on the couple. The male, a doctor by profession, was beaten within an inch of unconsciousness. The female, his receptionist, was terrified, but stuck to the same story about it being a brand new car, and the culmination of her husband's lifelong dream.

The Assistant Director finally decided to let the couple go after 72 hours, as it was obvious they knew nothing about the aliens other than what they'd heard and seen on the news.

aaa

 **Knockout - Three Days Later...**

It had been the worst three days of my very long life so far. I truly hate these humans! The fleshling Minnelli repeatedly assaulted me until I almost passed out from the pain. Clearly he is an expert at interrogation, but I've survived Megatron at his angriest, so I stuck to the story Elizabeth and I had agreed to on the drive to the city.

I was refused recharge, fuel and coolant for the entire duration of my captivity. The twice-daily beatings taking me just shy of unconciousness each time. Under other circumstances, I would have applauded his techniques as the would surely have been extremely effective on his fellow humans.

I was isolated from Elizabeth for the entire three days we were incarcerated, but she must have held out under interrogation well, as we were finally reunited.

She looked pale, with dark shadows under both her hazel optics when I finally saw her, all she had to say when I saw her was that we needed to find a local lawyer to sue Cemetery Wind for the destruction of our car. I kept a straight face, but inwardly smirked at her efforts to make us seem like the local fleshies.

aaa

 **Elizabeth**

I suppose I was lucky. My mother's minions had better torture technique than these Cemetery Wind amateurs. I'd breezed through the sessions, acting appropriately frightened and innocent as required. I silently prayed that 'Oliver' would not succumb to the torture, as it was his first time as a fleshform.

I was slightly surprised that Knockout had destroyed his frame to prevent the Cemetery Wind goons from taking it. I'd gotten the impression on the drive over here that he was extraordinarily fond of it.

Sparkforms can only live outside a frame for around four to six minutes before Spark-damage sets in. More than twelve minutes and the Spark dies. The destruction of his Cybertronian frame means he is stuck in fleshform until he can find or rebuild a new frame.

Oliver moved very gingerly when I saw him again. Bruises covered every inch of skin and he looked badly dehydrated. I said in a voice just loud enough to carry to any listening devices they might have that we needed to get a lawyer and sue these monsters for their mistreatment and abuses of power, that and for the needless destruction of our $300,000 car.

Thankfully we had been given back our baggage, including Oliver's doctors bag, so we were able to call a taxi to collect us and take us to the nearest car dealership. Oliver was degruntled at the available choices, but we agreed to a Ford C-Max Energi Hybrid, which would become my car once Oliver got a new Aston Martin.

I let Oliver drive, as I admired the creamy white interior of our shiny black petrol-electric car.

We parked in a quiet spot soon afterwards where I efficiently checked over our possessions for bugs and tracking devices. I found two tracking devices, one in each of our wallets, and about six listening devices in various jackets. I carefully placed them in a plastic bag to give to the lawyer.

aaa

We took another trip to the mall to get Oliver some more clothing, and to finally get some food at the foodcourt. I steered him away from the McDs, and we grabbed much healthier lamb kebabs instead. I had picked up a map of the country we were in, and we decided to travel away from Illinois towards Pennsylvania, as I'd always wanted to see Gettysburg.

I insisted that we go back to the motel and pay for our room afterwards, even though we got into an argument with the motelier about the damage Cemetery Wind did to the motel. We told him we were going to sue for the destruction of our car, so he was welcome to make it a class action or something with us. I'd insisted beforehand that Oliver pay with cash, as that way the motelier couldn't add extra charges after we left.

We did find a lawyer to take the case against Cemetery Wind. We paid him a generous retainer, and instructed him to sue them for all they were worth. Mr Winton told us of a class action he was taking on behalf of dozens of Americans who had been abused and lost property to these goverment tyrants. I mentioned the motelier wasn't happy about the destruction at his motel, and suggested he contact the motel in case the wanted to be a part of the class action suit.

We gave him our brand new cellphone number and told him to contact us once the case was heard, as we were currently travelling around the country.

aaa

We stopped briefly in Chicago, which was horrifying. Even two years after the invasion by aliens, and there were still massive piles of rubble stained with dried blood. Makeshift camps of homeless people were everywhere. Only a complex near the end of the once great city looked newly completed. The sign on the entry said K.S.I.

We headed quickly towards Toledo, where we stayed at another motel.

aaa

 **Knockout**

Chicago reminded me of Velocitron on Cbyertron, after the Autobots had tried to take the city back from the Decepticons. Everthing was chewed up and spat out with no regard for the civilians.

My creators had been proudly Autobot supporters, but it didn't save them when Ironhide blasted the apartment complex they were in to the Pit. I'd already left for the medical centre when it happened, only to arrive to the news of both my creator's deaths.

Later, the pitspawned Autobots had the nerve to bring Ironhide to the medical centre for minor repairs. His autobot minions had tried to jump the queue. I'd been up to my optics in civillian injuries all cycle, and I lost whatever neutrality I had left, as my creator's murderer tried to bully his way into being treated.

The ensuing battle wasn't pretty. I grabbed a buzzsaw off one of the tables and managed to remove both his canons at the shoulder. Since most of the patients were survivors from the collapse of my apartment block, they readily helped to subdue the autobot minions.

There had been seventeen new-sparks, fourteen sparklings, five younglings, and forty seven adults killed when Ironhide destroyed the mostly pro-Autobot apartment building. More than two hundred tenants had been injured, along with perhaps another fourteen hundred injured from falling debris as they walked by the inner city apartment.

Once I was done, Ironhide was a protoform that had no arms and legs. His two minions Mudflap and Skids, had been reduced to battered protoforms, after my neighbours had stripped them of their armour and any usable parts in order to repair two younglings who had been orphaned by the autobot's attack. The only reason the three had survived was my own refusal to kill anyone in my medical bay. A mech has to have some morals after all.

Ironhide's own limbs were given to a mech who he had crushed with the falling building. Bonecrusher was a construction worker who'd just been leaving to go to work at the local temple of Primus, where he had been repairing the roof to the sanctuary.

My neighbours and I managed to escape the area after our battle with only minimal injuries. We connected up with the local Decepticon recruiters about a megaklick out of town.

I was one of 5786 mechs who joined the Decepticons that day. Like everyone else, I wanted to make sure that no one else would be forced to endure the sheer arrogance of the Autobots, who took the best of everything and left very little for anyone who didn't bow to their whims.

aaa

The drive was boring once we left Chicago. I was grateful that I was driving a mindless Earth machine rather than my own frame when these white fluff covered mammals decided to wander all over the highway. Elizabeth calls them Sheep. Apparently these are the same creatures we ate for lunch today at the shopping mall. The fleshie that was trying to round them up was failing miserably to the point where Elizabeth actually got out to assist him. She proved much more efficient and we were able to continue shortly afterwards.

aaa

Once we were Toledo I was able to check for damage to the vehicle from the sheep. We were lucky, apart from one minor dent and the fluff (Elizabeth tells me it is called wool) hooked into several crevices.

We had dinner at Denny's resturant. I'm finding the human's food fairly interesting. They seem to prefer eating other fleshies, enslaving them and fattening them for consumption. As a Cybertronian, I've never eaten anything that was actually able to express its displeasure at being eaten.

Tonight's meal was 'Spare Ribs on mashed potato'. I asked Elizabeth quietly how the animal knew which ones were spare and how they were able to live without part of their frame. Elizabeth laughed, and told me that the animal was killed first, and other cuts of meat taken, before the ribs were cut in half and sold separately.

aaa

After the meal, we went back to the motel. We'd checked in when we initally arrived, Elizabeth had insisted that we both shower and change to remove the miasma of our time at the hands of Cemetery Wind. Using a human washrack had proved entertaining, with Elizabeth forced to enter the stall with me to show me how to cleanse my fleshform. The incidental rubbing of our bodies was delightful.

Once we were inside, Elizabeth went into the washracks to remove the facepaint and cleanse her denta. Once she returned she indicated that I should "clean my teeth". I copied her actions from my observations, then went back into the bedroom.

"All clean Oliver?" Elizabeth asked me cheerfully.

"Probably not, but I did as thorough a job as I was capable of without stripping the linings of my mouth." I replied, as I took in the silky red garment she was wearing.

It was translucent with ornate edges in scarlet red, coming only down to her upper thighs. A triangle of red opaque fabric could be seen covering her interfacing equipment.

She twirled on the spot, "Like it?"

"I like you better in your protoform," I smirked at her.

"Men! No matter what species they all think with their reproductive organs!" Elizabeth shook her head and clambered into the berth.

I laughed and removed my coverings, slipping into the berth and snuggling up behind her.

"Your'e supposed to wear pajamas, or at least boxer shorts to sleep in. What would happen if we had a repeat of Cemetery Wind dragging us out of our room?", she asked.

"They get an optic-full of a sparkbonded couple? Speaking of that, can we try interfacing as fleshies?" I tried to rub my engorged spike against her aft.

"Go to sleep Oliver!" Elizabeth told me as she harshly pinced my spike.

Grumbling, I moved away from her to my side of the berth, grumpily settling into recharge.

aaa

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** Poor Knockout, Elizabeth teasing him with that lacy babydoll outfit. I'm still working my way through all the canon material I can find so I don't know Knockout's "official" story. My flashback simply fitted what I'd expect, based on the reasons I've read about in history books.


End file.
